Warmatrix
The Warmatrix is an Omnitrix device created by Albedo, and given to Phantom. It appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. History In Love (John Smith 10), Gwen, Kevin and Julie bring Rob Lucci to Azmuth, so he could remove the Omnitrix from Lucci. He does, then keeps the Omnitrix, locking it away. A long time later, Gwen and Kevin take Phantom to Azmuth for him to restore Phantom's arm. However, Azmuth refused. Phantom stayed to try and convince him otherwise, when he is approached by Albedo. Albedo promises Phantom his lost arm back if he stole the spare Omnitrix from Azmuth. Albedo modifies the Omnitrix to become a gauntlet that covers the user's hand, still having the dial on the wrist. It is given to Phantom, who then covers the arm with bandages. Phantom reveals it for the first time in a fight against John, where the two draw. Phantom uses its power to fight the heroes in his castle in an attempt to eliminate them all without doing anything himself. Eventually, John makes it to Phantom, and he uses it to fight him. However, Phantom is defeated, and he retreats. After this, Vilgax appears and takes the Warmatrix from Phantom, using it to severly injure Phantom. Vilgax escapes with it. Vilgax uses the Warmatrix in a last battle against John, utilizing it to its fullest potential. He is defeated, and the Warmatrix taken by John. John then uses the Self-Destruct feature to destroy it. Powers The Warmatrix, like the Omnitrix, is linked directly to the Codon Stream on Primus. He has access to all aliens John does, including Ultimate forms. The Warmatrix has the ability to transform the user. It's main feature, unique to the Warmatrix, is the ability to summon the aliens as drones to fight for him. This feature was requested by Phantom, and is based off Guardian ÄRM. The user of the Warmatrix has control of the drone summoned, as well being able to turn the drone into its Ultimate form. By twisting a dial on the base of the Warmatrix, the user can switch the affected target, either to summon drones or transform the user. It has been shown to be able to summon several alien drones at once, Phantom using several to attack the heroes. He seems to have complete control even with multiple aliens and not even being in the same room as the drones. It's revealed later that it can be linked to Vilgax's Bioid robots, allowing Vilgax to transform himself, the Bioids, and summon drones all at the same time. Episodes Used John Smith 10: Phantom Watch *Friendly Fight *Swamp and Forest *Gorge and Field *Into the Omnitrix *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains *Forest and Colosseum *Darkness and Power *Ultimates (John Smith 10) *Fifth Battles *Army of Friends *True Colors *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Trivia *The Warmatrix is the "Phantom Watch" of the series. *It's power to summon Omnitrix aliens is based off Guardian ÄRM from MÄR Heaven. *Phantom and Vilgax are so far the only ones to use the watch. 'Dioga beta ' Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Weapons Category:Galvan Technology Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects